Game System Details
'Starts' Player are able to create account via Facebook or Sango Gems Account. For more details, please see Account System. 'Game Main Interface' 'Player's Level' The current level of the player affects the Party cost. But the skills of the monsters are not affected. Stamina will recovered slighty when the player levels up. Players gain Exp by clearing stage from different battles. Every time when Exp reaches 100%, players level up and have stamina slighty recovered. 'Representative' Your representative can be chosen by your friends or other players as the ally when fighting in battles. When your friends are battling, the corresponding representative's leader skill will be activated to boost your friends' attack power. 'Diamond' It is the currency used in the game. You get one diamond the first time you finished a stage. For more details, please see Diamond. 'Coin' You get coins when you've cleared a floor and when you've sold a general. Coins are used for leveling up and evolving general. 'Barrack' All your general are placed in the General and Item in Equipment. Here you can level up, promote, lock, inspect the general and item. Players can choose the options from the menu that pops out after pressing the general and equipment *Level Up: Increase the skill level of the monster. *Promote: Evolve the monster. *Lock : Monsters that are lock cannot be sold or become promote/level up material. *Inspect: View detailed skills of the monster. Players can unlock general from locked on the same page at any time. 'Stamina' Players need to use stamina to take part in battles. Different battles require different amount of stamina. Stamina will be restored by 1 point every 5 minutes. If players level up, stamina will slightly restored. Players can also spend diamond to fully restore the stamina. When player reach certian lv, player will gain more stamina. 'Battles' Players can challenge different battles and collect general, coins and experience by fighting in battles. For details, please see Battles Interface. Players need to pass a battle to unlock different stage. You need to complete different level of challenge to unlock higher level of stages at the same time. 'World Boss' World boss is an event where all players join and attack the boss general together.There will be 2 world boss event every day. Boss have have high HP and ATK. Player can gain extremely valuable rewards after beating the boss within the time limit given. 'Battle Event' There are regular events for battles with "Bonus" that appear beside with includes: *Coin Earned x 150%/200% *General Drop x 150%/200% *Earned Exp x150%/200% *All of the above x150% 'Gachapon' In Sango Gem, you can get general and weapon with diamonds, royal seal, friends point and silver. Baton will spin the gachapon machines and capsule will drop. As the capsule drop there is colours that indicate the rarity, the capsule's color will show gold for 5 stars, silver for 4 stars or coloured for 1-3stars. 'Shop' Shop list: *Purchase Diamonds: Able to purchase diamonds to your account. *Rewards: Collect your rewards over here. *Secret Shop: Allow purchase of staminia, general slot, equipment slot and fortune god. *Virtual Treasure: Gain code via events from Game Master. 'Friend' Friend list: *Confirm friend: Confirm friend request. *Friend Search: View your own UID and search for others' UID to add as friends; *Friend list: View your list of friends. You can view the representative general of your friends and remove friends here. *Greet Friends: Gift stamina to your friends and receive stamina from here friend here. 'Edit Battle Party Interface' Players can edit their party to challenge different battles. A maximum of 5 diffrent party can be edited while some of them will only be unlocked when the player levels up. You can find each of the party by pressing the number 1-5 above. The team displaying when you leave "Party" will be the one you select to fight in the next battle. You can either select a team after entering a battle or pre-select it from the "Party" interface. Each party consists of 5 members. The first one on the left is the leader of the team. Some general have Leader Skill (passive skill) and when they are selected as the leader, their Leader Skill will be activated. There is no extra increase of skill level for the team leader. The level and cost of the general are shown under the general icon. The total cost of all the general in the team cannot exceed the cost limit. The box in the bellow shows the overall party data: *Used Party Cost and Party Cost Limit *HP: Your HP when fighting in battles. When it becomes 0, you lose the battle; *Recovery: When fighting in battles, the HP can be recovered after dissolving the heart gems. *Attack: The attack power of dissovling gems of different attribute. *The Leader Skill available. All the data in this interface shows only the calculations of your team's ability, your ally's ability is not included. When fighting in battles, the calculation of your ally's ability will be counted separately. 'Edit Siege Party Interface' Player can edit thier party for Vanguard/PVP Army and Main Seige Army. Vangaurd/PVP party consists of 5 members. The first one on the left is the leader of the team. Diffrent general have diffrent siege skill. When they are selected as the leader, thier siege skills are actived. Main Seige party consist of maximum 10 members. The first one on the left is the leader of the team. Diffrent general have diffrent defense skill. When they are selected as the leader, thier siege skills are actived. The level and cost of the general are shown under the general icon. The total cost of all the general in the team cannot exceed the cost limit. The box in the bellow shows the overall party data: *Used Party Cost and Party Cost Limit. *HP: Your HP when fighting in battles. When it becomes 0, you lose the battle. *Recovery: When fighting in battles, the HP can be recovered after dissolving the heart gems. *Attack: The attack power of dissovling gems of different attribute. 'Fuse Interface' There are 2 types of fusing for general: Level Up and Promote. 'Level Up' You can choose the monsters you want to level up from the inventory to increase the monsters' Exp. 'Coins Needed' The number of coins needed for merging the monsters. The number of coins needed for level up is the sum of each element's level *100, the number of coins needed to evolve depends on the target monster. 'Exp' The amount of Exp earned depends on the type and level of monsters you choose as elements. The higher the level of the elements, the more the Exp earned. It's more effective to merge elements of the same attribute. 50% more Exp can be earned if you merge elements of the same attribute into the target monster. For example, choosing Dango as the element to merge with the target fire general can gain you 150 Exp, while fusing with Dango of other attributes can gain you only 100 Exp. 'Fusing Results' There're 3 Level Up results: *"Success" - Exp is 100%; *"Super" - Exp is 150%; *"Perfect" - Exp is 200%. The reward of Exp Level Up is probabilistic and is not related to the attribute of the general. 'Foil' Foil general have extra bonus stats compare to normal general. 'Soul Stone' Fusing Soul stone as a level up material give extra @ bonus to general which increase stats. 'Un'rival Breakthrough Fusing two of the same general includes its stages will have a chance to gain unrival breakthrought which give bonus stats to general with an @ bonus. Fusing general will diffrent skill which yet to unlock will give + stats which allows the general to use diffrent weapon. Maximum of + stats is 8. Fusing a foil general to and normal general will make the normal general became a foil general. 'Promotion' There are 4 criterion for monsters to promote: *the monster has phases to be promoted. *the general has reached the required level to promote. *the player has the coins required to promote. *the player has the specific material to promote. The elements required for monsters to promote can be collected from different battles. 'Battle Interface' Total number of general and coins The total number of general and coins earned during a battle will be shown on the top right corner. The treasure chest holds the general and the coin symbol shows the number of coins. You can earn coins and general after kiling a enemy. At most, you will get 1 general or a treasure chest of coins after 1 round. There is also a chance of getting nothing. 'Enemy ' The enemy will appear in the center of the screen, with words like "CD 1" above their heads. "CD 1" indicates that there is still 1 more turn to dissolve runestones until they attack you. The color of its HP bar reflects its attribute. For example, a red HP bar means Fire attribute. 'Party' Beneath the enemies are the general of a player's party. The monsters are shown by the portrait of their heads. Player can switch between 3D and 2D. 2D will shows attribute symbol and color on the top left corner of a monster's portrait reflects its attribute. When a shimmering glow around the general or the general portrait, players can tap on it to use its skills. 'HP' Beneath the player's team is the team's HP bar. 'Gems Dissovling Interface' 'Battle rules' 'Turn' One turn is counted when a gem is moved, even when no gem are dissolved. CD turn is an indicator for the number of rounds until the general's next attack. Only with successful dissolve of gems will the CD turns of the general' skill be counted down for activating it. 'Time' There is a time limit for moving gems. When a player starts to move a gem, a bar will appear above the gem which is a timer and the countdown begins. Within that time frame, players can move the gems any way they want. Before moving the gems, players can take as much time as they want to think and plan their strategies. Moving a gem will switch its position with the one of the direction you are moving towards. In other words, you can plan the most effective route in moving the gems in result of a mega powerful attack. 'Direction of Movement ' There are 8 directions to move a gem. Take your time to master the basic up, down, left and right before starting to move diagonally. 'Gems Dissolving Rules' *Gems are dissolved when you align 3 or more Gems of the same color in a straight line. *The more gems dissolved, the higher the level of attack or recovery. *You form combos when you dissolve gems. The higher the number of combos, the higher the level of attack or recovery. *If 2 sets or more of 3 same-colored gems next to each other are dissolved, only 1 Combo is counted. For example, dissolving 9 gems of the same color in a 3x3 grid will not be counted as 3 Combos. 'Aim your attack ' Players can tap on a monster to lock the attack on it. If no monster is chosen, the most effective attack calculated by the system will be inflicted. 'Single Combo effect formula ' By dissolving gems of the same color, the monster(s) of the corresponding attribute will inflict attack. The more the gems dissolved, the more damage done. Taking the effect of dissolving 3 gems as 100%, an addition of gem will increase the effect by 25%. For example, if 10 gems are dissolved, the formula will be : 100%+(7 additional gems)7 x 25% = 275% Players can attack on all enemies by dissolving 5 or more gems of the same attribute. Dissolving heart gems will recover the player's HP. The recovery level increase in proportion to the number of gems dissolved. Single Combo effect formula = 100% + 25% 'Multiple Combo effect formula ' Increasing the number of Combos formed will increase the level of attack and recovery. The number of Combos formed and their effect (%) are shown at the bottom right corner. Combo effect will increase the total level of attack and recovery by 25%. If there is a Leader skill, the effect will be added to the total Combo effect. When a team's 2 Leaders of the same attribute have the same skill in increasing the level of attack, both skills will be activated. For example, if both leaders have the skill to increase Combo effect by 200%, then the total Combo effect will be 400% (200%*200%) Here is the formula: (Total number of Combos=n) Multiple Combo effect formula = 100% + 25% x (n-1) 'Sharing about Dissolving Gems' Dissolving 2 separate Combos of 3 rgems will have a greater attack power compared to dissolving 6 gems in a line. When facing a large number of enemies, it is more effective for players to dissolve 5 or more gems to have an attack on all enemies. On the other hand, if there is only 1 enemy, it is better dissolving gems for more times instead of dissolving more gems at a time. 'Dropping of General and Coins ' Killing a particular enemy first doesn't increase the chance of getting its or corresponding number of coins. Players should consider the enemies' ability when deciding the attack order. 'Opposing Attribute ' In the game, when the enemy receives an attack of the opposing attribute, it receives an extra 50% damage; and vice versa when the players receive attack from the enemy. Attributes are exclusive in nature. Water extinguishes Fire, Fire incinerates Earth, Earth absorbs Water, while Light and Dark are mutually exclusive. Damage done will be the same when the attack is not from an opposing attribute. 'Enemies' Defense ' Every enemy has its own level of defense. Not much damage is done if the level of attack is not higher than the enemy's level of defense. When the level of attack is higher than the enemy's defense level, the actual attack received is the level of attack minus the level of defense. Some monsters' skills can lower the enemy's defense. 'Chess Dissovling Interface' Chess dissovling has same damage formula as gems while the playing style is by pressing minimum of 3 or more of the same elements. 'Server ' Currently there is only Sleeping Dragon EN Server.